warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dera
The Dera is a Corpus rifle unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. It appears to be the weapon used by standard Crewmen, though the version available to the Tenno seems to have dramatically improved accuracy and firepower compared to the Corpus-issue design. Mastery rank 4 is needed to craft this. Characteristics Advantages: * No recoil. * No bullet spread; perfectly accurate (even with multishots). * Silent. * Slightly higher base damage than the Braton and Boltor. * Infested runners don't explode on death by the projectiles of this weapon. * Projectiles do Laser elemental damage which can damage the heads of Corpus Crewmen without modding. * Laser elemental scales better against high-level enemies than default damage. Disadvantages: * Projectile has flight time, 100m/s as of Update 9. * Must be researched at the clan Dojo, and you must research the Prova first. * Requires Forma and research components to manufacture. * Grineer are particularly resistant to laser elemental damage, making it a poor choice against them compared to alternatives, even when shooting their heads. * No Polarities. Acquisition Prova has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate the blueprint for 15,000. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Tips * Try to close distance against enemies when safe to do so as a reduced distance will drastically improve your ability to project the location of the target when your pulses arrive. * At low levels, do not be afraid to target the heads of Corpus Crewmen as you will be able to headshot them. Piercing Hit or Stormbringer is still recommended of course at later levels due to AP and Electric dealing 4x the damage instead of 2x of normal headshot. * Split Chamber works with this weapon, however, the projectiles travel inside of each other due to the 0% recoil of this weapon making the second projectle unable to be seen. This is a great advantage as you are essencially firing more pulses with no recoil. * Cryo Rounds is highly recommended as it will slow down enemies, making them much easier to hit. * This weapon naturally synergizes with Volt as Speed can allow the player to close distance and Electric Shield will convert the projectiles to hitscan. * Using the Rifle Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed, due to the weapons semi-quick ammo consumption. Alternatively, you can bring along some Rifle Ammo Boxes. * Adding a maxed Ammo Drum / Magazine Warp / Speed Trigger combo along with a decent Serration makes the Dera just as effective as the Supra with better accuracy and better scaling against tougher enemies. Notes * Despite scaling better via laser elemental than default damage, it is still generally inferior to default damage. * Leading is incredibly important for this weapon, but once the user adjusts to the travel time, the high accuracy can allow them to fire off just as many pulses as they need. * As of Update 9, the projectile speed for the Dera has been doubled, halving its flight time. According to datamining, it should now be 100 m/s which sounds accurate given that previous testing of flight time had it at around 50 m/s +/- 10 m/s. * As of Update 9.5 the projectiles of the weapon now match the energy color, and a reload animation mechanic was introduced. * Due to the projectiles firing from alternating barrels, this has a convergence effect where the bolts will meet at the point the crosshair is on. This will result in the blts crossing in a 'X' if the target moves. * Metal Auger and the puncture in Shred works with the dera, although results can vary as of update 10.1 Trivia * When introduced to the game, the weapon dealt only 7 damage because it was using the same projectiles that Corpus Crewmen's rifles did. * Despite being "laser" elemental, the weapon actually fires what appears to be plasma pulses. * The Dera has a very thin width, and viewed from the front it is only a few inches across or less. * Originally the Dera would only fire out of its lower barrel but the newest version of the weapon alternates between barrels with shots from both hitting at the same point regardless of range. * Reload animation does not seem to have any benefit other than mechanical movement, as no clip or ammo is seen being added or taken away during the animation. It can be speculated that it is a heatsink cycling procedure of some kind. * Dera means stars in Latin. * Despite the Tenno research Dera having perfect accuracy, Corpus Crewmen apparently do not. Bugs * Occasionally, the Dera's muzzle flash will appear at the base of the barrels. This bug will last through the entire Mission. See Also * Crewman, the Corpus unit that uses the Dera. Media Dera1.png DeraBuild01.jpg|Dera ****|link=http://warframe.wikia.com/wiki/User:Booty.camp/Dera_Build?file=DeraBuild01.jpg DeraRifle.jpg|Dera rifle in the hands of a corrupted Lancer Warframe 2013-07-21 06-45-29-40.jpg dera width.png|Demonstrating The Thin Profile Of The Dera DeraNewReloadAnimation.gif|New Dera reload animation (Click to view GIF image) __notoc__ Category:Research